Au delà de la magie
by Miserea
Summary: Il existe des puissances en dehors de la magie que rien ni personne ne peut contrôler, même un sorcier avisé comme Severus Snape.


Auteur : Miserea

Titre : Au-delà de la magie

Résumé : Il existe des puissances en dehors de la magie que rien ni personne ne peut contrôler, même un sorcier avisé comme Severus Snape.

Rating : K

Blabla : Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici un nouvel OS avec Severus Snape (qu'est ce que j'aime ce personnage !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais dans tous les as, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis et vos commentaires ^^

Bande son : CN Blue, Love in the rain

Au-delà de la magie

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Severus Snape tenait, c'était bien le contrôle total et absolu de toute situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Il prévoyait, anticipait et organisait chaque seconde de son existence.

Et s'il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait à Poudlard, c'était bien qu'il ne fallait jamais, jamais, faire de surprise à Severus Snape.

C'était donc tout naturellement que l'école entière prenait soin de ne pas lui souhaiter son anniversaire (tout du moins pour le peu qui en connaissait la date exacte et pour ceux, encore moins nombreux, qui auraient été tentés de lui faire plaisir). Cela faisait donc plusieurs années que le professeur de potion ne recevait à cette occasion qu'un rouleau de parchemin d'Albus Dumbledore qui lui offrait ses meilleurs vœux. Il avait été surpris la première année que quelqu'un ose défier son solitarisme aigu chronique et névrosé et s'était juré de jeter directement chacun de ces mots. Il savait de toute façon quel était leur contenu : « Joyeux anniversaire Severeus, et blablabla… »

Il n'avait absolument pas peur du temps qui passe mais n'avait pas non plus de raison particulière de fêter un événement pour lequel il n'avait aucun mérite, les accouchements sorciers se déroulant sensiblement comme ceux des moldus. Si Snape devait choisir une date à célébrer, ce serait celle à laquelle il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, celle à laquelle il avait acheté sa baguette chez Olivander, le jour où il avait jeté son premier sort ou encore quand il avait décidé de se tourner contre Voldemort pour servir Dumbledore.

C'était donc de mauvaise humeur et la tête pleine d'idées noires que Snape regarda d'un œil morne le ciel de l'aube à travers les barreaux de ses cahots. Le jour se levait et dans quelques heures il allait devoir faire cours aux Serpentards qui relevaient à peine le niveau navrant des Griffondors.

Bougonnant, il traina les pieds à l'idée de devoir assister au petit déjeuner. Il ne pouvait pas s'y déroger sans attirer l'attention des ses collègues, même incompétents (et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait). Sa moue affligée se figea quand de petits coups retentirent.

Snape lança un sort de vision à travers la grande porte massive et se liquéfia en voyant un petit sorcier maigrichon arborer fièrement une robe « Magitraiteur, plus vite, tu meurs ».

Snape se demanda qui pouvait lui envoyer un petit déjeuner tout prêt. Dumbledore lui avait déjà fait parvenir sa lettre. Si cela venait des élèves, c'était surement empoisonné. Hésitant entre lancer un sort au livreur et l'envoyer à Salazar voir s'il y était, le potioniste se gratta le menton. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, ses gargouillements d'estomac firent la différence.

En prenant bien soin d'afficher son air le plus menaçant (parfaitement mis au point par des années d'enseignement), il ouvrit la lourde porte.

-Magitraiteur est heureux de vous offrir ce repas et vous présente ses vœux de bonheur pour votre anniversaire Monsieur.

-Qui est l'expéditeur ? grogna le professeur.

-Le paiement a été effectué par hibou recommandé avec accusé de réception. L'expéditeur a désiré garder l'anonymat. Une première surprise d'une longue liste m'est avis.

-Gardez donc votre avis pour vous, oiseau de malheur, les murs ont des oreilles.

Snape pris sa commande et claqua la porte au nez du livreur déboussolé.

-Une série de surprises. Merlin, pas ça.

Il englouti son repas après avoir veillé à anéantir les effets de tout sort, envoutement ou potion. Il devait avouer que ce petit déjeuner était délicieux. Soupirant en voyant l'heure tourner, il se prépara psychologiquement pour son premier cours de la journée.

-Diantre. Que ne ferais-je pas pour faire entrer un minimum de connaissance dans leurs cervelles atrophiées ?

Il était clair que cette année scolaire était d'un niveau pathétique, les étudiants étant plus focalisés sur leurs hormones que sur la réussite de leurs potions. Avec un visage de mort, il pénétra dans la salle de cours en prenant soin de claquer la porte afin de faire taire les bavardages bruyants de cette bande de vauriens.

Draco Malefoy venait donc de se faire surprendre debout sur une table avec un rouleau de parchemin qui appartenait visiblement à Harry Potter. Ce dernier, baguette à la main, s'apprêtait à se défendre de ce vol et récupérer son bien.

-Vingt points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter. Les baguettes sont interdites dans cette salle.

-Mais Monsieur…

-Dix points supplémentaires pour insubordination.

-Evidemment.

-La sanction n'est-elle pas suffisamment élevée pour vous Monsieur Potter ? Voulez-vous solder la totalité des points de votre maison ?

-Ca vous ferait trop plaisir…

-Deux heures de retenue ce soir. Avec Rusard.

La main d'Hermione se leva timidement.

-Miss Granger ? Avez-vous la réponse à une question que je n'ai pas encore posée ?

-Non Professeur, mais Harry a un entrainement de Quiddich ce soir…

-Je suis certain que la leçon sera efficace ainsi. Maintenant, Potter, si votre petite amie n'a plus de remarque à faire pour vous disculper, rangez votre baguette et mettez-vous au travail. Page six cent soixante quatorze.

Si Snape gardait espoir de passer une bonne journée, son rêve se réalisait. Les Griffondors avaient accumulé les bourdes, les explosions, l'insolence, les retenues et les points en moins.

Londubat à lui seul avait réalisé des records (préalablement détenus par les jumeaux Weasley) et avait retapissé les murs, le plafond et le sol d'une substance entre le jaune et l'anis. Il avait gagné deux heures de retenue par soir pendant deux semaines pour tout nettoyer et le retrait de cent points (une majoration liée au fait que la potion aurait dû être couleur chocolat noir, qui aurait été plus assorti aux cachots).

Weasley avait fait perdre vingt points en voulant tester la température de sa mixture, qui s'avérait être de l'acide, avec le doigt (si Snape s'était totalement lâché, il aurait retiré les points APRES que les mains du rouquin aient fait trempette, mais si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Dumbledore était relativement attaché à ces choses superficielles et inutiles que sont la sécurité et l'éthique).

Même Granger avait perdu cinq points. Quelle idée de réponde scientifiquement à une question rhétorique…

Néanmoins, et sans surprise, la sanction la plus lourde avait été attribuée à Harry Potter, qui constituait pour Snape une démonstration flagrante de ce qu'était un « client fidèle ». Le retrait de point dépassait rarement trente ou quarante à la fois mais se multipliait à chaque fois que l'étudiant ouvrait la bouche. C'est donc avec le score prometteur de cent vingt points soustrais qu'il remportait haut la main le mini-concours qui rendait Snape au bord du bonheur. Enfin, moins aigri, même si évidemment, il ne laissait rien paraitre.

Que la vie était douce quand il pouvait terroriser et martyriser cette bande d'écervelés insolents et prétentieux de Griffondors.

C'est donc après sa « constructive » mais épuisante journée que Snape rejoint ses quartiers. Las et éreinté, il se faisait une joie de s'organiser une petite soirée au calme avec une bonne bouteille poussiéreuse et millésimée dans le silence le plus absolu.

Il se fichait de savoir si les rumeurs le disaient lire des livres de potions, faire des expériences de magie noire ou bien même écorcher vif les étudiants en retenue. Ce que Snape aimait c'était se relaxer le soir après avoir corrigé des copies. Il était très fier d'avoir mis au point un sort qui électrocutait quiconque essayait de frapper à sa porte pour le déranger (et c'était la mort d'en l'âme qu'il s'était senti obligé de mettre l'équipe pédagogique « au courant »).

Toutes ces précautions prises, il allait pouvoir savourer un instant de quiétude et de sérénité. Il se dirigea vers son salon et son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Une enveloppe était apparue sur sa table. Perplexe il leva un sourcil. Rien de maléfique ne pouvait passer ses murs.

Comme plusieurs fois depuis son réveil, Snape hésita. Cela devenait une manie ! Un Serpentard n'hésite pas. Un Serpentard prend la décision la plus rationnelle face à un dilemme : il fuit. L'influence du vieux fou barbu déteignait clairement sur lui, et il soupira. Il ouvrit l'objet du délit.

Un carton s'en détacha et des lettres d'or se mirent à scintiller.

« La maison Griffondor vous souhaite un très agréable anniversaire ! Nous espérons que vous avez apprécié votre petit déjeuner et que nous avons fait le maximum en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre un retrait de points optimal et vous offrir une satisfaction certaine, Bien cordialement. »

De nombreuses signatures apparaissaient les unes après les autres. Snape reconnaissait les écritures : soignée pour Hermione Granger, tremblotante pour Nevile Londubat, pattes de mouches pour Harry Potter, et la grosse tâche d'encre ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Ronald Weasley. Il les reconnaissait toutes, des premières aux septièmes années.

C'était leur façon de lui exprimer leur gratitude et leur confiance après toutes les épreuves partagées.

Assis dans la Grande Salle, tout au bout de la longue table rouge et or, Nevile rayonnait.

-Et dire que je vous ai tous battus. M'enfin, vous auriez pu me prévenir quand même que c'était un concours…

*fin*

Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout ^^


End file.
